gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Area One
Area One is the first area in which can be explored in Luigi's Mansion. This is the first explorable area in the game. The main room in Area One would be conisdered the Foyer, which is the first room you enter. After this, you get directed to the Parlor. There you are almost attacked by several Gold Ghosts and then receive the Poltergust 3000. Area One contains three portrait Ghosts. These Ghosts are Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey, who is the area boss. Rooms Foyer The Foyer is the enterance to the mansion, When first entering a Gold Ghost drops a key in the center of the room. When returning to the Foyer, a Toad is seen crying about Mario disappearing. After Luigi and Toad talk, Toad is happy and the lights turn on. The Gold Ghost is the only ghost Luigi encounters in the Foyer. All of the mirror found throughout the mansion, link to this room. ' ' The Foyer is the only room, with the exception of hallways, to have two floors. The door to the first floor is blocked by a force field, which can be broken by getting a key, after defeating Chauncey. When first coming up the staircase, the double doors at the top lead to the Parlor, Anteroom, Wardrobe Room and the second floor balcony. The door on the left leads to the Study, Master Bedroom, Nursery and the Twin's Room, which are all home to a member of the Portrait Ghost family. In the middle of the room is a big chandelier. When Luigi steps underneath it, before he defeats Chauncey, the chandelier will spin, fall down and attack him. Then, Chauncey's laugh is heard. Parlor The Parlor is the second room you enter in the mansion. In this room, a cutscene occurs in which Luigi is attacked by several Gold Ghosts. Professor E. Gadd appears and saves Luigi, and gives him the Poltergust 3000. After that, the lights go out and after the hanging portraits move and begin to talk. You are then required to suck up several ghosts within the room. After that is done, the lights come back on and you receive the key the Anteroom. The Parlor is designed like a tea room, with a cabinent to the left with some china and dishes in it. When you first walk in there is a dresser and on the sides of the rooms are multiple chairs and tables set around. This room, just like the Foyer, has a chandelier, but a much smaller one. The portraits that are hung around the room could be the portrait ghosts when they were alive, or not. Anteroom ' ' When first entering the Anteroom, everything goes black and the doors are blocked. This is the room where you first encounter the Purple Punchers. After the Purple Punchers are caught, along with the Gold Ghosts, the lights turn back on. The Anteroom seems to be a short hallway with fancy decorated walls, and end tables with vases and lamps on them. On the ceiling is another small chandelier. Connecting to this room is the Wardrobe Room. Wardrobe Room Branching off from the Anteroom, the Wardrobe room is the first area where you will encounter the Garbage Can Ghost, which is a giant green ghosts that eats bananas and throws the peels on the ground, for you to slip. In this room you will at first battle several Gold Ghost, and then the Garbage Can Ghost. During the blackout, you will run into Uncle Grimmly and here you will have to suck him up in order to retrieve a key to the Breaker Room. Getting this key restores electircity to the mansion. The room is rather small and has three teal colored wardrobes in the front of the room. Each wardrobe has several articles of clothing, and the one at the right has a Speedy Spirit in it. This room also has a mirror, shoe rack and a hat rack, as well as several hooks with dresses and suits on them. Study The Study is the room where you encounter the first portrait ghost, Neville, the Bookish Father. Also in here, a Speedy Spirit is hidden behind the chair at the desk, and a Gold Mouse next to that same chair. T o catch Neville, you must wait until he stretches and yawns, which is when he is vulnerable. There, you can capture him and suck him up with the Poltergust 3000. This room is actually rather small, but is very filled up. There are bookshelves lining the walls, a desk with a chair, lamp, quill in an ink bottle and a stack of books on it. There is also a fireplace in the room with a ship in a bottle over it. In front of the left bookcase is the rocking chair where Neville rocks back and forth in. Master Bedroom The Master bedroom is where you encounter the second portrait ghost, Lydia, the Mirror Gazing Mother. To capture Lydia in the Poltergust 3000, Luigi has to blow the curtain to the window open, which will cause Lydia to get up to close it. W hen she gets up, her heart will be shown and she'll be vulnerable. This is when you can suck her up. This is one of two rooms with a ceiling fan, the other being the Billiards Room. This room has a large master bed to the left, a vanity in the corner, a cabinent and nightstand. There is also a plant Luigi can water, once he acquires the Water Elemental Ghost. Watering this plant will give Luigi a Green Jewel. If you look outside the window with the curtain, you can see Toad out on the balcony. Nursery The Nursery is where you encounter the third and final portrait ghost, and the area boss, Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby. After blowing the rocking horse with the Poltergust 3000, you will be shrunk down into Chauncey's grib and Chauncey will turn into a giant version of herself. You must then dodge rocking horses that fly to wards you, and when the giant boucny ball comes down you must suck it up and shoot it back out three times at Chauncey to defeat her. The room is mostly pink, with pink furniture, pink rugs, pink wall trimmings and pink chairs. On the left of the room is a rocking horse and Chauncey's crib. On the opposite side is small end table, containing a hear the gives you 50 HP. Also there is a little play table with chairs next to it. de:Bereich 1 Category:Locations Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion